


Country Boy

by retroelectric



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroelectric/pseuds/retroelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light notices his stalker. He uses the opportunity for something to both their benefits instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Raye stalking young pretty boy Light was pretty hot if taken out of context of Death Note. PWP

Light was a young teenage boy, smart and resourceful and—horribly even more so, with his newly acquired Death Note. The thing was amazing, even if it brought so much trouble to his life, but he did truly feel he was doing the right thing. God, at least he wasn't bored anymore. Being a genius was terrible, because with the price came boredom and lack of challenge.

The Death Note came with all the moral benefits, being the proud, strangely bitter boy that he was, stumbling beneath the edges of being good and evil...and it also came with rather unwanted attention. People began to notice, police forces, ordinary people on the Internet, and most importantly, L.

Ryuk mentioned it first. A stalker. A tall man dressed in a coat holding a briefcase, and Light just knew this man was sent by L. It still annoyed him greatly, but he realised a pattern—the man only followed him from school and back. Light only occasionally went out with friends if they asked, and he hardly saw his stalker at all then.

It was annoying. What did L want to get from having someone stalk him, then report to him with daily reports of how conscientious, perfect and boring Light was? Was L stupid? Of course he wouldn't do anything that would elude to him being Kira whilst on the way _back and forth from school_.

So Light kept the pretense of being innocent and dumb to the stalker.

Soon enough it was the school holidays, and Light begged his mother to send him back to his grandparent's place in the country, telling her he'd finish his homework there. He wanted to see his cousins, he said. He wanted to spend his birthday in the country for once. He was bored in Tokyo.

She'd relented and let Light go alone, but not after plenty of nagging and advice, riding the train with his suitcase and coat and his Death Note tucked in the way, feeling liberated in his freedom. He knew for certain the stalker wouldn't follow him there.

He stayed for a month. He frolicked in the river and helped his grandparents out in the fields, met his cousins who introduced him to their friends, and Light being ever so charming played and got along with them.

There was a boy, older than him by a year, who kept staring at him when he thought Light wasn't looking. He was just out of school and worked in the convenience shop run by his parents, and Light kept hanging out there to talk to him and share stories and jokes. He made the older boy get a clue to what he wanted—even as he seemed too shy to return Light's attention.

One night, over an abundance of alcohol, they kissed and fucked and Light did horribly lewd things with his mouth. Light enjoyed it, because boys weren't clingy like most girls were, and one drunken fumbling turned into several others, in bed, in public, anywhere they could get their rocks off. They parted with a secret shared grin when he left for the train home.

And of course, when things returned as usual, school resumed, his stalker resumed as well.

It happened that on a cool spring day after school, Light felt reckless. Something about nights after he was lying in bed, bored, thinking of the boy's hands over him, and the boy's silhouette and hands surreptitiously turning into a man's...wondered if that stalker ever thought of him in that way. Light grinned to himself and fisted his cock harder, and had the most intense orgasm he had since back in the country. It was _thrilling_.

He slid into a route back home that was always empty and private. Light had muttered something to Ryuk, something biting and scathing enough that the shinigami crowed with laughter and flew away. This left him completely alone with his stalker.

He put down his bag and loosened his tie, ruffled his hair a little to give himself the dishevelled, gorgeous school boy look. He leaned against the wall of the alley, noticing the shadow of the tall man, his looking right at him and for a fleeting moment Light realised with slight surprise how nice-looking the man actually looked.

Stalker jolted away. Light laughed, a boyish chuckle as he called out, "I'm not stupid, you know. I saw you."

When the man's shadow hesitated, Light added, "Come on, stalker. I want to see you."

Raye tensed, wondering if he should run and report to L he wouldn't do this anymore. Then he did a bold, _stupid_ thing. He walked towards Light.

Light looked up at him with his gorgeous face, a smirk caressing his pouty lips and Raye wondered for a moment what Naomi would think about this.

"Why do you always, _always_ follow me home, stalker? You never stop to do anything to me. What is it that you want?" Light asked quietly, his brain calculating, though he lied with his eyes looking up at Raye adoringly, like a puppy.

"It's nothing," Raye started, his blue eyes darting away.

"Four months, stalker-san." Light looked at him, rubbing his chin, "Excluding one month that I went away. That's not nothing."

Light smiled.

"You were wondering, weren't you? I was in the country with my grandparents. Then I came home and only had to wait three days before you noticed I was home. I saw you... you were looking at my window last night. You were getting desperate."

Raye's breath hitched, and Light chuckled sweetly, putting on his mask of innocence.

"I'm not."

"It's alright to be desperate, you know."

Raye grunted.

"Did you miss me?"

"...I— _No_."

Light laughed again, "That's funny. You sure you want to keep saying that? What's your name?"

"I-" Raye faltered, "John. John Smith."

Light smiled up at him, knowing the man was lying by instinct. "Really? What's a foreigner like you doing, always following me?"

"Nothing." He couldn't possibly say he was doing it for his job.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me, John." Light was biting his lip innocently, "How old are you?"

"I'm-" Raye was startled, and confused, because boys like Light _never-_ "I'm 31."

"That's not too old."

Light made himself look pleased. His hand moved to grasp Raye's tie, "Hey, if you wanted me so much, you could just ask, you know. I'm legal, aren't I? Maybe not where you came from, but nevertheless..."

"This isn't what I-"

"Really?" Light made his lips quirk upwards, "You wanna lie when you've got me where you want?"

Raye swallowed, Light let go of the man's tie.

"Do you have a thing for school boys, mister?"

"What?" Fuck, this was what he didn't want to happen.

"I don't mind. You can be my sugar daddy. Just don't leave marks on my skin. I don't want my mother worrying."

Desire squirmed in Raye's gut at the admission.

"Don't worry about me," Light had to tiptoe, muttering into Raye's ear, breath heated, the caress over the man's skin taunting him and driving him wild with animal lust, "I'm not new to this, you know."

The boy's fingers thread over Raye's dark hair, taunting him even more with lewd kisses over his jaw and neck, testing on his restraint so badly he hazily wondered what he was doing. With a _suspect_. Underage back in the States, actually, even if the age of consent was different in Japan, and this was... _horrible_.

"C'mon," Light whimpers needily into his ear, "You know, it was fun in the country, I miss it. I met a boy there." His smile was cheeky and taunting and if he really was Kira, Raye wouldn't have noticed at all, "He liked to fuck my mouth and cum on my face."

Another surge of desire shot through his brain and his dick, and Raye groaned slightly.

"Did you want to do that, too? Is that why you've gotten careless, made me notice you...?"

Raye made a sound at the back of his throat, grasping the slighter form of the boy and pinning him against the wall, and claiming his mouth in a filthy, filthy kiss.

"Don't say that," Raye rasped, in between kisses, bruising his sweet mouth, "God, I—this is so wrong."

Light felt small, tucked against the man's tall body and the wall. He wrapped his arms around his neck, and hitched his hips forward, rubbing against the man's thigh.

"You didn't think about that while you were out watching me every day."

Light looked down to the man's arousal, watching how fat it was in the front. Light stared at it, eyes growing wide.

"I'm sorry," Raye muttered, "I didn't mean to make you notice."

"You're not sorry now."

He watched helplessly as Light got on his knees on front of him, the boy's hands unbuckling his belt and undoing his zipper, his thick cock bouncing out in front of Light's face.

The boy stroked it in his fist experimentally, licking his lips and tongue flitted out to taste his slit. Raye groaned and grabbed the back of Light's head.

"I thought about you last night," Light whispered, looking up at him earnestly, "Got off so hard."

That set him off, desperate and hot.

"Come on, fuck," Raye growled, pushing his half hard cock deeper into the boy's willing mouth. Light had the cheek to grin slightly before Raye was tilting his jaw back so he could look at the boy's face, watching his cheeks start to flush and suck obediently on his cock.

"Fuck," he muttered, his fingers digging into his hair, "You're hot."

Something about the tone in Raye's voice made Light tense. His ass clenched up, his hand grabbing at Raye's hip to steady himself.

The boy began to lap over his cock, swallowing in the man's taste, licked hard and tongued over the thick vein in the underside. He drooled and got his dick wet and swallowed as much as he could before his cock stabbed at the back of his throat. He bobbed his mouth up and down on his thick cock, lips wet with spit.

"Ngh, hn, hah-" Light had to pull away, whimpering as he licked and jerked off the rest of the slowly stiffening length in his length that couldn't fit, "C'mon, John, what are you? Fuck my mouth."

Raye was helpless to desire and Light's expression, cock shiny with saliva and dripping wet. He was shameless, swallowing and suckling like a baby on a bottle and he couldn't, fuck, he wanted, the man gritting his teeth and started to push his cock deeper down his throat.

"NGH, nyh—ngh," Light looked at him with wide eyes, tearing up a bit, smacking onto Raye's thigh and he let him go.

Light didn't bother hiding the fact he had spit coating his chin and mouth.

"Hah, John, like that?"

Raye was pleased when he thrust his cock down Light's mouth and he just greedily sucked him, thick and long and throbbing. Light even let him go down his throat, feeling the way he swallowed and it drove him insane, _fuck,_ the way his throat tightened around his dick.

Raye's hands cradled Light's head, large hands touched the nape of his neck, watching as Light pulled back to breathe. A line of spit stretched over his mouth to his cock, and Light's voice was raspy as Raye stared.

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Light palmed his own cock against his pants, "Nh, my mouth is tired. I want you to fuck me."

Raye groaned at the admission, pulling Light up and kissed his puffy mouth, wiped traces of precum and drool, rasped out, "God, you're beautiful."

"Fuck, we don't have anything. For-" Raye gestured between them, and Light began to fumble with his own pants, undoing his buckle and zipper, tugging it down. Light had a pretty cock, long and lean like the rest of him. It brought back unwitting images of him fumbling in the gym locker room after football practice with a friend.

"I made you wet enough. You can put it in a bit, and jack off. Or something, I dunno. Please?" Light whimpered, about to palm his cock again.

Raye gripped his hand to stop the boy from touching himself, and Light made a slight needy noise. The man pushed him to face the wall, his throbbing cock sliding over the boy's cheeks, making him gasp and move back.

"Fuck, fuck, John, that feels good," he whined, "Put it in me, please, I want you to cum inside-"

Raye looks at him wonderingly. He ran his finger over the boy's lewd mouth, and Light suckled on like a kid. "Slut," he muttered, awed.

He spit onto his hand and slicked his little pucker with it, circling the tight ring of muscle with large fingers. He managed to get one in, but Light was grabbing at his wrist.

"Please," he whined needily, babbling a bit, "Just get inside, I don't care, won't hurt..."

Raye groaned again and slid the thick head of his cock inside, feeling him tense up but breaching him anyway. The tight heat swallowed his dick right in, but he couldn't even—couldn't slide in anymore, and Light was grappling at the wall and moving his hips back.

"Fuck, fuck, that's big, I—ngh, John, c'mon," Light moaned, panting and grinding back. "Nh, hurts, feels so good-"

Raye growled at how lusty he was and started to jerk himself off, thick cock head lodged in Light's little body, pressing kisses over the boy's neck and trying to get in deeper. He was desperate and helplessly palming himself, reaching around to fist the boy's cock too till he whined and wriggled, whimpering nonsensical, cute things.

Fuck, Raye realised again, he had it bad.

"I'm gonna cum," Light gasped, ass screwing up tight, "Hah, oh no, please-!"

His little ass spasmed around his cock, sending him off the edge and spilling deep into the boy. Raye's hand was wet with the boy's release.

When he pulled out, he groaned at the way sperm leaked out of the boy's hole.

"Fuck," Raye muttered helplessly again, his spent cock giving another twitch.

Light looked around at him, grinning and chuckling boyishly as he pulled up his pants.

Raye saw how reddened his hole and gotten, wondering if he'd been too rough.

"Feels good," Light said, leaning up to kiss Raye's mouth.

Raye didn't know what else to do besides kiss him again, and watched him grab his bag, the boy looking dishevelled and rumpled. God, that had been fucking hot. He didn't waste time feeling guilt.

"Bring me to a love hotel tomorrow?" Light asked him cheekily, "Then you can fuck me with your big cock as much as you like."

"I-"

"Bye, John." Light winked, turned around and walked home, the man staring off after him.


End file.
